Happy in Your Arms
by AccidentProne24
Summary: Buford says something to Isabella that makes her second guess her feelings. She confronts Mr. Oblivious himself. It is a one-shot for now, but I doubt my partner will let it stay that way. Ferbessa and Phinabella. Rated T just in case.


_**A/N I feel really bad having been gone so long, so here without further ado is a little one-shot that I came up with out of boredom. Anyway, here you go.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own P &F, I wish I did… sadly that honor goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

* * *

 **(Phineas' POV)**

I awoke to my alarm clock and groggily rolled out of bed. What was wrong with me today? I am usually up before my alarm even goes off, not to mention, I'm never this tired. I let out a sigh and looked over to where my stepbrother was sitting at the computer, working on something. I didn't feel like talking so I just walked passed him, seeing the look of confusion he gave me. I looked at him for a moment before walking down the hall to the bathroom and closing the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the dark circles forming. _What's happening to me?_ I asked myself before I started the shower. I turned it back off and leaned against the wall. I had never been so lethargic. I walked back down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. My mom turned when she heard me enter "oh honey, you scared me. I was expecting your brother with how quiet you're being"

I just shrugged and walked to the cupboard to pull out a box of cereal. I just stared at the boxes and sighed. I didn't feel like eating anything either. I looked around the kitchen and to Perry's normal spot. His food bowl was still full as if he hadn't been around to notice it. "where's Perry?" I asked dully before turning and walking back upstairs to my room and flopping back down on my bed.

I heard the computer chair turn around and heard my stepbrother clear his throat. I glanced over at him with an emotionless stare.

"Okay… what's eating you?" he asked.

I just sighed and turned onto my side. I didn't say a word.

"Phin, you're not talking… is something wrong?"

I shrugged and rolled back over onto my back. I didn't feel like talking. I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to lay there and pretend that I didn't exist. Was something wrong with me? Maybe. I was a bit off today, I'll admit that. I couldn't quite think of what I was feeling. I watched as Ferb stood from the computer and made his way over to me "you're depressed"

I looked at him. Depressed? Was that it? What did I have to be depressed about?

"Does it have anything to do with what happened after school yesterday?"

Oh. I had almost forgotten about that. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face and turned my head to see Isabella glaring daggers at me. "Is… something wrong?"_

"you _tell me!" she practically shouted, "I'm so sick and tired of your obliviousness!"_

 _I blinked a few times before closing my locker, "obliviousness?" I was a bit confused. I saw her eyes fill with tears and suddenly I felt like the worst person on the face of the earth._

" _Ugh! Just forget it!" she yelled before her hand flew to the side of my face again, landing with a resounding SLAP! "I'm so over this!" with that, she walked away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ferb standing there "what… what was that about?"_

" _What did you say to her to make her run off crying like that?" He asked._

 _I looked at him for a moment "I… I don't… know" I put my hand to the side of my face where it hurt, "am I… oblivious?" for some reason, my chest started to ache. "I need to talk to her" I turned and headed off to find Isabella._

 _She was sitting, talking to someone on the phone. I heard her say my name so I froze and stayed behind the corner just listening to her. I felt a bit bad that I was spying on her._

"– _just can't take it anymore! I mean, one second he acts as if he knows and then the next he's Mr. Oblivious again! What do I do? I can't even be within five feet of him without wanting to punch him or something…" She sighed, "I know…" I watched her play with her hair, "I might miss that today Ginger…" So it was Ginger she was talking to, "yeah… well this time, I think it's better if I just stay away from him now…" I felt my chest start to ache worse than it already did, "I can't stay friends with him. Not when I feel this way about him… Phineas is just oblivious to anything that doesn't involve building things and he'll never notice me… I'm so over him, Ginger" Over me? Wait… did she…,"from this moment on… I am no longer infatuated with dense, boring, childish Phineas Flynn… I can't be his friend anymore Ginger"_

" _No…" I said under my breath and started to back away. I didn't want to hear any more of this conversation that I wasn't meant to hear in the first place. I ended up backing right into Ginger, tears filling my blue eyes. "Ow! Watch where you're…" she stopped when she saw me, "oh crap… uh, I'll see you in a second" she said into the phone, "I just ran into him…" she hung up the phone and reached out to me. I turned and ran. I couldn't do anything else. I didn't want them to know that I had heard anything._

 _I decided not to take the bus and just continued running until I got home. I rushed through the door, tears had started to run down my face and I ran passed my mom and up the stairs where I sat on my bed and sobbed pitifully. I was almost seventeen! I shouldn't be crying like this. And yet there I was._

 **END FLASHBACK**

I let out a sigh "I…" I brought my hand to my face where it still stung, "what did I do wrong, Ferb? I… I don't… I don't understand…"

"Maybe it's not what you did, but what you _didn't_ do"

As usual, he made more sense then, than anyone else who may have said the same thing would have. I sighed "I… I'm a horrible person"

"No you're not" he said taking a seat next to me, "you're just dense"

"That's what she said… I was dense, childish, and boring…" I sat up and looked down at my feet.

"Boring?"

"That's my thought… how am _I_ boring?"

Ferb just laughed and shook his head "she said those things in the aftermath of an argument that started just because Buford… never mind, forget I said anything"

"Wait… what? What did Buford do?"

"He may or may not have said a few things that angered her… that's all"

"Like what?" I asked looking my brother in the eye. He rubbed the back of his neck. "He basically told her you would never understand her subtleties because you were "more-dense than a brick" and well… it may have set her off"

"Why would it anger her?"

"I'm not at liberty to say why…"

I groaned, "why can't you tell me!? I'm your brother!"

"I swore on my life that I wouldn't…" Ferb said holding his hands up in defense.

I clenched my fists and then let out a breath "she said she can't be my friend, knowing that I will never notice her… what does that mean?"

"Ask _her_ , not me" he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

 **(Ginger's POV)**

 **(The day before)**

"Hey Isabella, where are you?" I said as I answered my phone.

" _I'm over on the north side of 'D' building… can you meet me over here? We really need to talk about something."_ I could hear her sniffle and I knew that something was totally up.

"Is this about… code-name, orange stripes?" I asked as I stuffed my books into my backpack and left the building to go find my best friend who was all the way across campus.

" _Very much so… Buford said something to me about how Phineas would never get my subtleties and I'd probably never get a chance with him. He proceeded to say that, quote-unquote, 'Dinna'bell' would never reciprocate my feelings because he was incapable of loving anyone!"_

"Ouch"

" _I know right!?"_

I sighed and scratched my neck, "Jeez… you know you can't believe everything that Buford says."

" _I know but… I just… I blew up at him"_

"At Buford?"

" _NO!"_ she sniffled, _"I… I blew up… at Phineas"_

I stopped dead in my tracks "oh no… how did that end up?"

" _I… I slapped him… I told him that I'm sick of his obliviousness, he of course didn't get it, and then I slapped him again and… and… I told him I was, quote-unquote, 'so over this' and then I ran away crying"_

"You think it got through to him?"

" _It's Phineas! Of course it didn't get through to him… I just… I can't… I just can't take it anymore! I mean, one second he acts as if he knows and then the next he's Mr. Oblivious again! What do I do? I can't even be within five feet of him without wanting to punch him or something…" She sighed._

"I don't blame you, but you can't let Buford get to you…" I let out a frustrated sigh _why now of all times?_

" _I know…"_

"Then you also know that you have cheer-practice today right?" I did too, but at this point in time, my best friend was my top priority.

" _I might miss that today, Ginger"_ She said with a solemn tone. I felt really bad for her. Then again, I knew how she felt. I still didn't know if Baljeet returned my feelings. I flirted with him and tried to get him to see but at the same time, I felt like he was missing all of my subtle hints. Of course, unlike Isabella's my hints were little. Hers were completely obvious and over the top. "I understand… I don't blame you. So, what are you going to do about, Mr. Oblivious?"

" _yeah… well this time, I think it's better if I just stay away from him now…"_ Wait, what!? Did I hear her correctly? Isabella actually said that she was going to stay away from Phineas. Oh, my god. The world had to be ending.

"Wait, he's your friend, Isabella… you can't just stay away from him"

" _I can't stay friends with him. Not when I feel this way about him… Phineas is just oblivious to anything that doesn't involve building things and he'll never notice me… I'm so over him, Ginger"_

My eyes widened at that last sentence "over him? Wait… did I hear you correctly?" I must be hearing things.

" _from this moment on… I am no longer infatuated with dense, boring, childish Phineas Flynn… I can't be his friend anymore Ginger"_

"I think you're overreacting…" I said, hoping to try to talk some sense into my former leader, "Phineas is dense, yes… but he's nowhere near boring. Childish? Maybe… but isn't that what you love about him?"

" _I can't love him…"_

About that time, I turned the corner, running right into someone who was backing up, "Ow! Watch where you're…" oh crap. It was Phineas!

" _What happened, Ginger?"_

I looked at him for a moment and saw a tear escape his eye. _"_ oh crap… uh, I'll see you in a second" I said into the phone, "I just ran into him…" I hung up the phone and reached out to him. His eyes widened for a moment and then he just took off running. I looked in the direction that he was coming from and realization hit me. He heard her end of the conversation! I ran around the corner and sure enough I found Isabella sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and tears rolling down her face.

* * *

 **(Isabella's POV)**

I saw Ginger take a seat next to me and she began to rub the back of her neck "Isabella… we have a code green"

I let my feet fall from the bench and turned to look at her, "we're not Fireside Girls anymore there's no need for us to use…" My eyes widened when I realized what code she was talking about. Somebody spilled a secret. "Who's secret?"

"Yours" Ginger said, rubbing her shoulder for a moment. _Oh, no…_ my hands flew to my mouth "do I even have to ask _which_ secret?" of course I didn't have to ask. I knew exactly what secret.

"I told you that I ran into him, right?" She asked, playing with her hair. I bit my lip "yeah… wait… did you _just now_ run into him?" She nodded. I clenched my fists "does that mean that… he… he heard me?"

"I'm not sure how much he heard… but… yeah" Ginger let out a sigh as if trying to decide whether or not to tell me something. I knew that sigh anywhere, "what is it?"

"Well… that is… when I saw him, I saw… this is going to come as a shock to you but… he was about ready to break down and cry"

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, "oh… that's not good"

* * *

 **(Ferb's POV)**

 **(Present Time)**

I found myself wandering around downtown Danville. I stopped at a florist shop and chuckled wondering why I would need flowers. Something caught my eye and it so happened to be a girl in all black with auburn hair coming out of a building that happened to be coincidentally shaped like my head. I stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was. I walked into the florist shop and purchased one red rose and then walked out to hear:

"Oh yeah!? You know what? I'm going to go live with mom!" she barged out of the building carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder. I carefully approached her. She looked up from her feet and I waved. "Oh… hey Ferb. What brings you out here?"

I shrugged "I'll give you one guess" I said with a slight chuckle. She smiled and let out a sigh, "Phineas issues?" I nodded. She hit it right on the nose. I held up my finger and produced the rose "flower for your thoughts?" I said.

She smiled, taking the rose from my hand "thanks, Ferb… oh you know how it is. My dad says he's changed… that he's no longer 'evil'" she did air quotes when she said 'evil', "but he's been working on something to use against my uncle Roger again. Apparently… he's not over being second best to uncle Roger"

I took the duffel bag from her shoulder and slung it over my own "going back to Charlene's?"

She nodded "yeah… I wouldn't mind the company." She smiled and took my hand, causing me to blush a bit. "I'm really glad I ran into you" she said as she planted a soft kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush even more than I already was.

"I'm always happy to help I any way that I can" I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "By the way… where's Monty?" I asked slowly pulling my hand away and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh… that's another reason I'm glad I ran into you today…" she sighed, "Monty broke up with me last month…"

My heart skipped a beat but I tried to play it cool. I didn't want her to think me desperate. I had liked her for a very long time, and yes, it was a perfect opportunity to get together with her. However, I didn't want to be treated as a rebound. "I'm sorry to hear that… did he give you a reason?"

"Yeah… he fell for someone else at the college he went to" she looked down, "I'm okay though. I'm over it… it's time for me to start anew…" she looked at me and giggled, "and it's not what you think… I'm not looking for a rebound. I've actually got my eyes set on a tall handsome genius"

I smiled "I see… well that's good that you were able to move on" I knew she was talking about me but I had to keep playing hard to get. Otherwise, she might think… well… that I was too desperate to get a girlfriend. "Congratulations to… whoever it is. He is a lucky guy"

"Yes… yes, _you_ are… I mean… that is, if you'll have me?"

"Me?" I blinked a few times, "what do I have that Monty doesn't?"

"Well, for starters… it's easier for me to talk to you… you actually listen." She giggled, "you don't talk over me, you're easy to get along with. I don't think I've even fought with you… yet… I don't want to jinx that… you're a child prodigy… well between you and your brother anyway."

I smiled "of course I listen to you. I don't talk much so you don't have to worry about me cutting you off. As for a child prodigy? I wouldn't go as far as to say that" I chuckled, "but thank you…"

"So?"

I looked at her for a moment "oh!" I said, I felt somewhat like Phineas for once, "I would love to have you as my girlfriend"

"Sounds great, _boyfriend_ " she giggled and took my hand into hers once more. I sighed happily. Now, if only Phineas would stop being chicken and ask Isabella out already.

* * *

 **(Phineas' POV)**

 **(Later that night)**

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the empty bed beside me. I didn't know where Ferb went, or why he wasn't back yet, but it made me slightly nervous that something might have happened to him. About that time my phone buzzed loudly from my nightstand. I picked it up and saw that I had a text from my brother.

 _FERB: "Don't worry about me… I know how you get. I'm just out with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Don't wait up ;)"_

I let out yet another sigh. My phone buzzed again:

 _FERB: "Oh. That reminds me. You NEED to go talk to Izzy. If I come home and you haven't, you're in for it"_

I stuffed my phone into my pocket. "He's right… I can't prolong this anymore… I have to talk to her and straighten this whole mess out" I didn't know who I was talking to, but I said it out loud anyway. I slipped my shoes and my jacket on and walked down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm going out!" I called as I walked into the kitchen. There was no answer. "Mom?" I walked to the fridge and found a note.

 _Phineas and Ferb,_

 _Candace is going to be here around nine this evening. Your dad and I went out to another antique convention. Your father has a few things he wanted to enter last minute. If you plan to go out somewhere, please leave a note for your sister. Dinner is in the oven. We already prepared it. It is just sitting in there to keep warm. Help yourselves._

 _Love, Mom_

I chuckled "figures…" I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

 _Candace,_

 _Ferb is out with Vanessa and I went over to talk some things over with Isabella. Don't wait up for us. If you have questions about dinner, see mom's note above._

 _Love, Phineas_

I hung the note and walked out the door. I stood at the end of the walkway for a moment, just staring across the street at the house that had only one light on. Isabella's room. I took a deep breath, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and walked across the street. Vivian's car wasn't in the driveway…

My heart was thundering against my chest as I stood before the front door. My hand shaking as I reached to ring the doorbell. I was starting to sweat, despite the cold wind whipping against my face. I waited a moment without hearing anything and then I heard the sound of the door being unlocked. It opened. I was standing face-to-face with Isabella. She took one look at me and went to slam the door when I put my foot in the way "wait!" I said, "just hear me out…"

"Phineas… I don't want to talk to you" she said trying to kick my foot out of the way. I held it there firmly and refused to move it. I shook my head "I _need_ to talk to you, Isabella… please?"

She glared at me through the small crack for a moment and then opened the door "you have one minute, Flynn… start talking"

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't know what I did until Ferb explained it to me. I can't believe I didn't know sooner. I wish I could make it up to you for all those times I should have noticed. I didn't mean to cause you so much grief. I am a dense, oblivious idiot that needs some sense knocked into him. You were right to slap me… twice. I uh… I don't want our friendship to end just because I'm an idiot. I overheard you and for that I'm sorry too. I was told if I didn't talk to you, there would be consequences. I would have really been mad at myself if I didn't talk to you… and I don't want to lose you!" I said rather quickly and then stopped to catch my breath.

She stared at me for a moment before sighing, "get in here… it's freezing out there" she said as she stepped aside, allowing me to enter the warmth of her house.

I hadn't realized the temperature difference was so great until I closed the door behind me. I rubbed my hands together for a second and then looked at her "so?"

"I'm still mad at you…"

"No… you're mad at Buford for making you mad at me…"

She sighed "why is it so easy to forgive you?"

"Because, I'm me" I said with a shrug.

She shrugged and pressed her forehead against my chest "I'm sorry too…" she said quietly. I smiled and pulled her close "It's okay… I'm not mad at you. I was depressed for most of the day, thinking that I lost you as a friend… but I could never be mad at you" I stroked her hair softly. I slid down the door, she fell with me, kneeling between my legs.

"I… I just… I'm…"

"Shh… don't talk…" I tilted her face up so I could look into her beautiful blue eyes. I saw tears streaming down her face and used my thumbs to wipe them away "please don't cry… I didn't come over here to make you cry, Isa… I'm so sorry for everything." I pulled her into a hug, "I… I'm so… I'm sorry" I felt my cheeks become wet as tears started streaming down my face as well, causing her hair to stick to my face. I didn't care how annoying it was to have those strands stuck to my cheeks. I hugged her securely to my chest and slowly felt her arms lock around my neck, holding me as well.

"Ph… Phineas?"

I let her pull out of our embrace and looked at her "what is it?"

"How much did you hear?"

I chuckled "enough to know that you were planning on ending our friendship because I was oblivious to how you felt about me…"

"how… how do you feel about _me_?"

I looked at her for a moment and could feel my heartbeat start to quicken with every moment that I spent with her at this proximity. How did I feel about her? She was an amazing person. Maybe I should tell her that for starters. "Well… you're an amazing person" I said with a smile, "I care very deeply for you" I said when I saw her eyes start to fill with tears again, "I don't know yet if it's… love… or not… but… I do really care about you" I tilted her chin up once again and smiled softly "but… I do know that I really, really want to do this…" before she could say a word, I captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N It feels wonderful to get something out quickly again. This is my first one-shot of 2016-2017 and I plan to have many more.**

 **Let me know what you thought.**

 **AccidentProne24 Out! PEACE!**


End file.
